marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia Romanoff
:This article is about the character also know as Black Widow. For other uses, see Black Widow (disambiguation) Natasha Romanoff is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who assessed the suitability of Tony Stark for the Avenger Initiative. The report she filed with S.H.I.E.L.D. found that Stark was unsuitable for it but the Iron Man armour would be beneficial to the Initiative. Biography ''Iron Man 2 .]] Natasha became the new assistant for Tony Stark, who, on the day she arrived, told her to go into the boxing ring while he'd Googled her finding out that she could speak french, Russian and Latin. While she was still in the ring, Happy Hogan teased about punching her but she tackled him to the ground. She then assisted Tony while he was in Monaco. She attended Tony's birthday party and flirted with him and he started to get suspicious about where she had come from. She appeared with Nick Fury when he talked to him in Randy's Donuts, Tony was shocked when he saw her in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, Fury revealed her true name and she gave Tony a serum. Natasha along with Fury and Phil Coulson went to Tony's house and she was told by Fury that she will stay acting as an assistant. Even after Tony learned that Romanoff was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she stayed on as his assistant more to keep a eye on him than anything. Later at Stark Industries while Tony was visiting Pepper Potts, Natasha came in and requested for Potts to sign something. When Potts left, Tony started to grill Natasha and tells her that he finds it amazing that she does what she does. Tony claims she could not speak other languages, Natasha replies in Latin, then repeating herself in English telling him that he can "either get or be collected." Natasha was attending the Stark Expo show, when Ivan Vanko took control of Hammer's Drones. Natasha ran out and found Happy Hogan and told him to drive the car to get her to Hammer Industries. After changing into a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform during the drive, she broke into Hammer Industries to stop the drones. She encountered and took out several security men. Using technology at Hammer Industries, she managed to get control over War Machine's suit. The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, is one of the world;s greatest spies and quite possiblt the world's most skilled assassin. Armed with an extensive arsenal of specialized weapons like widow stings and cluster bombs, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts skills, Romanoff's unique talents makes her one of director Fury's top agents and an integral part in assembling The Avengers. Abilities Natasha Romanoff has high level of combat training, fluent in multiple languages including Russian, Italian, and Latin. Also apparent high level computer training and psychologist training. She is also deceptively strong, though not superhuman. The Black Widow is a master martial artist, an expert markswoman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. *'Master Martial Artist:' Natasha is an expert in the field of martial arts. She has mastered karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. Combined with her strength, speed and agility, she was able to take down nearly a dozen of Hammer security guards with ease and without being hit at all. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Talented Hacker:' Natasha can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She use this talent to help Rhodey regain control of the War Machine armor and enabled him to help Stark fought the rest of the attacking Hammer drones. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Iron Man is an example and living proof of this. *'Expert Spy:' Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of SHIELD. Gadgets & Weapons *2 pistols *Smoke bombs *EMP devices *Wire *Spray Relationships *Natasha Romanoff - Civilian Identity. *Natalie Rushman - Cover Name. *Black Widow - Hero Name. Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - SHIELD director and commander. *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Captain America/Steve Rogers - Avengers teammate and team leader. *Iron Man/Tony Stark - Avengers teammate. *Thor - Avengers teammate. *Bruce Banner/THe Hulk - Avengers teammate. *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Enemies *Whiplash/Ivan Vanko *Justin Hammer *Loki Appearances/Actresses *Canon (2 films) **Iron Man 2'' (First appearance) - Scarlett Johansson **''The Avengers'' - Scarlett Johansson Behind the scenes *In the film, Natasha wears an outfit reminiscent of both her black comic book catsuit, and a blue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. *Despite being of Russian origin in the comics, in Iron Man II she lacks a Russian accent. *Whedon confirmed that Johansson's Romanoff would be the only female member of the Avengers, but not the only female character in the film. *Regarding the character's abilities to measure up to her teammates Johansson recounted, "The other day we were doing this big reveal shot of all the Avengers. Thor has got his hammer, Cap’s got his shield, Hawkeye has his bow and arrow, and Hulk is huge. Then it pans over to me and I’ve got guns. Iron Man’s like, hovering above all of us, ready to go... I was like, ‘Joss… um… do I look okay holding these guns?’ and he responded 'She’s a total badass. She’s a killing machine. Trivia *Lions Gate Entertainment announced that a Black Widow motion picture featuring the Natasha Romanova version, was in the script stage by X-Men and X2: X-Men United writer David Hayter but Lions Gate subsequently dropped the project. *In the comics, the character is known as Natalia Romanova or the Black Widow and was originally a Soviet spy that first appeared in the Iron Man comics. The comic character has been romantic involved with Daredevil, Hawkeye, Bucky Barnes, Iron Man and Captain America. *Romanova's cover name Rushman is inspired by "Nancy Rushman", a S.H.I.E.L.D. cover identity she has used in the comics. *Scarlett Johansson is never referred to as "Black Widow" in the entire movie. Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff. iron_man_2_34.jpg|Natasha as Natalie Rushman (the new assistant). Natalie Rushman.jpg|Natasha (as Natalie Rushman) about to take down Happy Hogan. Iron_Man_2_Natasha_Romanoff.jpg Iron_Man_2Natasha_Romanoff_2.jpg Natasha Romanoff.jpg|Natasha Romanoff ironman2.jpg|Natasha with Nick Fury and Tony Stark. IronMan2_Stills_02.jpg|Natasha Romanoff IronMan2_Stills_03.jpg|Natasha Romanoff battles Hammer's guards. Black_Widow_IM2.jpg|Natasha Romanoff took down Justin Hammer's guards. iron_man_2_43.jpg|Natasha Romanoff iron_man_2_44.jpg|Natasha Romanoff ironman2_stills1.jpg|Natasha fixes the War Machine suit. IM2_Stills_11.jpg|Black Widow Ironman2_lg.jpg|Poster. black-widow-poster-uhq.jpg|Promotional Image. Black Widow thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. Deleted Scenes Screenshots of scenes that never appeared in the final movie featuring Natasha Romanoff NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene1.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene2.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene3.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene4.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene5.jpg Natasha-Tony.jpg|Natasha with Tony NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene6.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene7.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene8.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene9.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene10.jpg NatashaRomanoffIronMan2Deletedscene11.jpg iron_man_2_89.jpg|Natasha Romanoff calls Nick Fury. ''The Avengers'' Black Widow Avengers.jpg Avengers Teaser 5.jpg|Black Widow in The Avengers avengerstrailertrio.PNG|Natasha escorting Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers into a SHIELD base widowavengers.PNG|Black Widow in action widowmeeting.PNG|Natasha at the Avengers meeting Widowdebriefed.PNG|Natasha being debriefed; shown in Captain America Blu-Ray trailer advertising a Sneak Peak at the Avengers 2038005-16_widow_super.png|Black Widow 2038044-37_land_super.png|Black Widow infiltrating a facility XbjV1.jpg|Black Widow artwork promo poster from Comic Con. Avengers-Set-Picture-12.jpeg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow black-widow-avengers-007.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow Black-Widow-Running-The-Avengers-280x418.jpg|Scarlett Johansson on set as Black Widow Black widow avengers promo 1.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art Black widow in action promo.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art Black widow johansson.png|Black Widow in Avengers Promo Art Avengers Black Widow.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined Black Widow Avengers poster.png See Also *Black Widow (animated canon) Category:Iron Man characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Allies Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents